Fighting for Hope Part 1
by KaneistaFireFoxObsession
Summary: Shalem Kanestia and Ben Cordeta search for a way to return hope to thier village and avenge it's recent destruction, however Shalem's carelessness might get them killed before this can ba achieved.Can the team stay alive and restore hope to their village?
1. Chapter 1 Takeru Sensei

Fairy Mi: "Hello people!!!"(waves) "I'm Fairy Mi, manager of all the stories written by Kanestia Firefox Obsession. Welcome to the first story!"(looks over expectantly at Flammera)

Flammera: "What?"

Fairy Mi: "Say your lines."

Flammera: "Not my job, Michiru does that now."

Michiru: "Since when?"

Flammera: "Since today, when you lost that bet, your choice, say that long notice or walk around town wearing that frilly pink dress."

Michiru:(sighs) "Fine." (clears throat) "At this time we would like to remind you that anything "Sonic" related DOES NOT belong to us, we are just BORROWING them in our stories. Also anything that has to do with Yuna Kai Wolf is sole property of MHO (Manic Hedgehog Obsession) and we thank her for giving us permission to use them in our stories…There happy?"

Flammera: "Yep, on with the story Fairy Mi, chop chop!"

Fairy Mi: . . "Don't rush me, I'm getting to it!"

Flammera: "Well then hurry up and start before the readers die of boredom."

Fairy Mi: (scowls and starts typing)

Chapter 1 Takeru Sensei.

Takeru stood on the sparring field outside Flammera's base, watching a certain red vixen for her next move. Both foxes were pushing their luck, they had been training since dawn and dusk was settling in, but Takeru was waiting for….something.

Across the field Flammera stood panting heavily, hoping that Takeru would call it quits soon. If she kept at it, she'd pass out "C'mon Tak! We've been training all day, can't I get a break?"

Takeru was silent for a moment and then laughed "About time you asked that, I've been expecting you to ask since noon."

Flammera stared in disbelief "You mean…I could've asked for a break a long time ago and you would've actually given me one?"

"Yep, too bad your pride and stubbornness got in the way."

Flammera growled in frustration "You are so mean to me!"

Takeru laughed "Oh, really? Then I guess I'm too mean to fix you dinner."

Flammera ran over and gave him a big hug, his dinners were way too good to pass up "C'mon I didn't mean it!"

"I dunno, you don't sound that convincing…"

Flammera whined "That's not fair, you know how honest I am."

Takeru smiled and gave her a kiss "I know but I like the look on your face when I threaten not to cook, is my cooking that good anyways?"

Flammera sighed "Yep and you're going to or I'm torching you."

Takeru laughed "Fine, let's get started on that then."

The foxes headed towards the base while a double pair of blue eyes watched from the shadows of the nearby woods.

The eyes belonged to a young snowleapord and an older tiger, the snowleapord edged forward but the tiger held her back "No Shalem, we still have a lot to learn about them before we attack."

Shalem huffed "We should strike now, while they're tired. If we don't we might not get another opportunity this good!"

"Will you stop and think for a minute? We still don't know what we are up against, ok?"

Shalem shook her head "Do what you want Ben but I'm not gonna loose this opportunity." Shalem stepped forward preparing to run for the base but found herself annoyingly frozen to the spot "Not if I can help it, were going back home and forming a plan, understand?"

Shalem nodded, knowing there was no use arguing, especially if Ben was going to use alchemy on her. Ben nodded and released her, then the pair rode off on a single hover board and out of sight.

Meanwhile, Takeru and Flammera walked into the base, completely unaware of what had just occurred in the nearby shadows of the woods.

End Chapter 1!

Fairy Mi: "There, I know, not the greatest beginning to a story but hey I'm an amateur whadya expect?"

Flammera: "It wasn't _that_ bad actually, at least in my opinion."

Fairy Mi: "Awwww, thanks Flammera that's really swee- ...wait a minute, since when are you nice to me?"

Flammera: "What, I can't be nice every once in a while?"

Fairy Mi: "No, it's just very weird…I'm used to you being torturous to me…"

Flammera: "Can we just get back to the story?

Fairy Mi: "Kay."(zips off to computer)


	2. Chapter 2 Survival Test Part 1

Fairy Mi:(typing ferociously)

Flammera: "Are you done yet?"(looks over Fairy Mi's shoulder)

Fairy Mi: . "What did I say about rushing me?!?"(smacks Flammera with an oversized history book-falls from chair from weight of book)O.O"ACK!"

Flammera:(snickers) "Serves you right…"

Fairy Mi: "Shut it…."(gets up and resumes typing)

Chapter 2 Survival Test

Shalem woke up at the crack of dawn and silently got out of bed, changed clothes and peeked out of her bedroom. Ben wasn't up yet and so she walked into the living room and opened up her weapons chest which creaked a little.

Shalem winced and looked back towards Ben's room, listening. She sighed a breath of relief when she didn't hear anything and turned back to the chest, grabbing her knapsack from it and filling it with various weapons and items.

When she was satisfied with what she had but in the bag, she carefully closed the lid of the chest and snuck out of the house, snatching up Ben's worn hover board.

Shalem felt a twinge of guilt, Ben hated when she borrowed his things without permission, but she headed away from the house "_Sorry Ben, but I have to do this. You're not going to be happy that I went out on my own, but you'll get over it once I finish the mission. I'm taking them down today and your not going to interfere this time_" she smiled from the excitement of the thought and jumped on the hover board keeping one paw tight on her knapsack as she speed off towards the base once more.

Meanwhile back at the base…

Flammera stuffed her head under her pillow as sunlight crept into the room, morning only meant one thing…"_training, without powers_…" she gritted her teeth and hoped that Takeru would oversleep so that she could sleep just a little longer.

"Morning sleepyhead, rise and shine." Takeru said sitting on the edge of Flammera's bed.

Flammera sighed, hopes crushed "What is with you and getting up so early? Don't you ever just sleep in?"

"Nope, I still have a lot to teach you, now get up." Takeru poked her, wrong move.

Flammera smacked him with her pillow and he tumbled to the floor "Go play sensei with someone else today." Takeru blinked "Yeash, grumpy…" "Why shouldn't I be? You've been training me to the point beyond exhaustion, if someone were to come and try to kill me right now, I probably wouldn't have the strength to defend myself." she rolled over pulling the covers over her head.

Takeru thought about making a smart comment back but decided against it, Flammera wasn't a morning person as it was "Well, today's your lucky day. You can have the day off." Flammera peeked out from under the covers "Really? Thanks!" she snatched up her pillow and immediately went back to sleep.

Takeru shook his head and walked off to his workshop in the basement "_Well, this gives me a chance to work on some of my projects I've been neglecting_." He sat to work on one of the vehicles, flipping on the workshops sound system, way too loud as usual. Meanwhile, a certain snow leopard was working on getting into the base undetected…

Outside the base, Shalem was digging through her knapsack "Where did I put it? I know I brought it." She finally pulled out a flat disk that was covered in a series of buttons and dials. "Aha! Found it!"- She placed it over the scanner on the bases door, hit a few buttons and waited.

A few moments later, the door slid open and Shalem held her breath, no alarms went off and she quickly slid through the doorway and quietly closed the door behind her, grabbing the strange disk and replacing it in her bag. "_Now for the hard part_."

She snuck off down the hallway, while a silent alarm was activated, waking a very grumpy Flammera up "_What now? Is Takeru trying to piss me off today or what. Could this be his idea of a training test?"_ she jumped out of bed, quickly throwing on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and then walked out of her bedroom and down the hall, watching for any traps or surprises that she assumed Takeru would have set up "_If it is he is sooooo dead_".

Shalem heard Flammera coming down the hall and ducked behind a piece of equipment, a few minutes later Flammera drew close to Shalem's hiding place and pause "C'mon Takeru enough with the games, you said I could have the day off!"

Shalem smiled, she had the advantage and thought to herself "_Now's my chance_" Shalem jumped from her hiding spot, tackling Flammera to the ground "Take that!" Flammera threw Shalem off "Who the hell do you think you are?!" she then threw a wave of fire at Shalem, who dodged, avoiding it only by inches.

"No way, only dragons can control fire…" "Well you thought wrong didn't you?" Flammera threw more fire at Shalem who dodged again, thinking to herself "_I gotta get out of here, Ben was right I'm in over my head_."

Flammera saw that Shalem was distracted and took the chance to throw a slew of slow-burning shrunken at her with difficulty, her energy had already been low and now Flammera was fighting just to stay conscious.

Shalem managed to dodge a few of them but most of them sunk deep into her arms and side, she winced but got out a couple of kunai rushing at Flammera, she slashed with the first kunai to knock Flammera off-balance and backing her into a corner and then stabbed the second deep into her stomach.

Flammera yelped and slid down the walland to the floor, unable to do anything as Shalem rushed back down the hall and out of the base. Flammera looked down at the kunai knife lodged into her stomach "_This is bad. I can't move and if I don't get this fixed up quick I'll.._." she looked around, the hall was empty and Takeru wasn't anywhere in sight.

Flammera called out his name, desperately tears falling from her face but he was down in the workshop and had the music up too loud, as usual and therefore unable to hear Flammera's cries getting softer and slowly fading away as she sat bleeding, finally loosing conciseness and falling into the pool of her own blood.

End Chapter 2

Fairy Mi: "How's that for a chapter huh?"

Michiru: (shakes head) "She's nice to you for once and you gotta kill her off don't you?"

Fairy Mi: "I never wrote that, you gotta love the cliff-hanger though! So will she pass or fail the survivor test? Is she even alive? After all, the story CAN go on without her…MUHAHAHAH!"

Michiru: "Well, it is keeping the story going."

Fairy Mi: "Well, then lets find out shall we? On to chapter 3!" (flies around room excitedly)

Michiru:(smiles maliciously and smacks her with oversized history book)

Fairy Mi: "ouchies…"(is squashed on floor)


	3. Chapter 3  Survival Test Part 2

Fairy Mi: (nibbling on a rice ball)

Michiru: "What are you doing, you-"

Fairy Mi: "Hey, I finished the chapter already and so I'm having a snack. Have a problem with that?" (stares daggers at him)

Michiru : "YES! Those rice balls took three days to make and where for the party later, not for you to sit around nibbling on!" (snatches rice ball away from her, knocking her to floor) "didn't you see the "DO NOT TOUCH" sign?"

Fairy Mi: (thinks) "vaguely….you are so mean Michiru, there are plenty of them and I only took one!" (starts to cry)

Michiru: (shrugs and walks off to kitchen) "I don't have time for this."

Fairy Mi: T.T (throws oversized history book at Michiru)

Michiru: "owwww…."

Fairy Mi: "Now I feel better, on with the story!!!!" (snatches rice ball back and runs off with it)

Chapter 3 Judgment, Pass or Fail?

Shalem carefully climbed off Ben's hover board and propped it against the side of the house "_Oh man, this is really not going to blow over well with Ben_."

She winced as the shuriken dug in another half inch and made her way into the house, she had yet to figure out how she was going to explain this one to Ben and as she made her way to her room, Ben walked out of his and paused concern spreading over his face " Sha, where've you been? How did you end up with…those all over you?"

Shalem bit her lip and avoided his piercing gaze "I…I ran into a-" "You went back to the base and tried to take them on yourself didn't you?" Shalem nodded guiltily and Ben swore under his breath "In the kitchen, NOW. And don't you go anywhere else until I come back in there!" he turned and walked back into his room, no doubt to get his huge first aid kit and Shalem walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, looking at the shuriken as they continued to burn through her skin.

A few minutes later Ben walked in, slamming the box he called his first aid kit onto the table and opened it up, tossing out various bottles and bandaging. Shalem winced at the look on his face and said cautiously "Ben? Look I'm really sorry, you were right, I was in way over my head and I should've done what you said, but I did make progress! The red fox, you remember right? Well I'm pretty sure we don't have to worry about her anymore-"

Ben cut her off with a glare and she fell silent. He sighed, controlling his anger and then set to work on getting the shuriken out and treating the wounds. After a few minutes he said as calmly as he could "It's alright, I know you are aware that what you did was stupid, but I don't think you realize that you could've been killed today. Then where would you have been? You have to start using your head Sha or you'll end up just like Nate."

Shalem turned her head away, those words stung her worse than the shuriken and Ben saw the look on her face and instantly regretted saying it "I'm sorry Sha, I didn't mean to say that. It's just I worry about you but I am proud that you fought well. Next time we'll go together and work as a team, alright?" Shalem nodded but Ben could tell that she wasn't really listening. He sighed and finished up.

"_Finall_y" Shalem thought, she stood up and muttered a thanks to Ben with the remark that she was going to get some rest and left him alone in the kitchen. Ben looked down at the floor and shook his head, wondering how he was going to fix this one.

Meanwhile back at the base…

Takeru looked up from his work, he had just got the chilling feeling that something was wrong. He turned off his music and listened, he didn't hear anything but still…something didn't feel right. He set down his tools and walked back upstairs and looked around "Nobody in sight…..Flammera?"

He looked around listening, still nothing, not a sound or anything, it was deathly quiet for the base. Takeru started to panic a little, Flammera always answered his call unless…he tore off toward her room and as he was sliding around a corner spotted a shadow of something other than was normal in the base and quickly stopped and pressed himself against the wall

"_An intruder?..."_ then he felt something warm touch his foot and looked down, eyes widening…it was blood " No, it can't be.." he peeked around the corner and saw Flammera slumped on the floor in a pool of her own blood and a kunai lodged in her stomach. "Flammera!" he ran down the hall, tears flowing to his eyes and fell to his knees upon reaching her and called out her name again.

She didn't respond or even move and Takeru lifted her up off the floor and onto his lap. She was silent still…and cold to the touch, he couldn't tell if she was breathing or not and his panic heightened as blood gushed from her mouth.

He took the kunai out of her stomach and pocketed it, unable to stop the tears flowing from his eyes, cursing himself "Damnit, I just had to train her so hard and then leave her alone like that…how could I have been so careless?!" he recalled her words that morning_" You've been training me to the point beyond exhaustion, if someone were to come and try to kill me right now, I probably wouldn't have the strength to defend myself."_

He slammed his fist into the ground sending off a bit of lightning and continued to curse himself but as his tears hit her face she coughed up more blood and started to breathe shallowly,she was unconcious but at least she was breathing. Takeru called her name but she didn't respond but he tore off a piece of his shirt and bandaged the wound and jumped up and ran to the garage, careful not to jostle Flammera too much.

As he reached the garage he opened the door to one of his racing cars, carefully put Flammera in the back seat and threw open the garage door before hopping into the car himself and speeding off "_There's still time and I know one person who has the right connections to save her. I just hope I'm not too late._"

Meanwhile in a castle in the Arctic…

A white wolf sat on her throne staring off into space and twirling her crown on her finger "Arrrgggggghhhh, I'm so BORED! Isn't there anything to do today?" One of the guards coughed "Well Princess Yuna, you could visit Prince Manic there's no important work to be done here…"

"That'd be nice, but he's out on some mission and won't be back till late." she pouted, thinking to herself "_Why couldn't I go? He better have a good explanation when he comes bac_k" she glared at the letter he had left her "_Out on an important matter, sorry but I have to go solo this time. I'll explain when I come back. Love, Manic_"

The guard shook his head "Sorry your highness..." Yuna sighed "It's alright, I just hate being bored…I wonder how Flam-" she paused as she heard the screech of tires outside the castle and brightened "Speak of the devil, about time they came to visit". Yuna hopped down from her throne and ran to the front doors, throwing them open just as Takeru came running up the stairs carrying Flammera.

"Yuna! Thank Chaos you're here, no time to explain, Flammera needs a doctor NOW!" Yuna stood shocked for a second and then whipped around walking quickly towards a set of double doors "C'mon Tak, in here!" she threw open the doors and walked in hastily barking out orders as Takeru walked in and gently placed Flammera on a nearby operating table "Please don't let me have been too late".

A doctor rushed over and looked at Flammera, calling out to nurses to get supplies before turning to Takeru "We have to work fast and my apologies but I'll have to ask you to wait outside."

"But-" Yuna placed a paw on Takeru's shoulder "C'mon Tak, you can tell me what happened while they fix Flammera up." Takeru reluctantly walked out of the room and sat down on a nearby bench, placing his head in his paws.

Yuna cast a worried glance at Flammera before walking out herself and sitting down next to Takeru as the infirmary doors were slammed shut behind her.Yuna cleared her throat and looked over at Takeru "S-So what happened?"

Takeru sighed, looking at the blood covering his fur and tears reappeared in his eyes "I-…I'm not sure actually. One minute I'm working in the workshop and the next I find her in the hallway with this kunai lodged in her stomach" he pulled out the kunai and handed it to Yuna before pressing on.

" I sensed something was wrong and I had been playing my music too loud to hear anything before I felt like something wasn't right…I didn't see anybody around but the hall was scorched and it looked like there had been a fight…I was so stupid to have left her alone like that, especially training her the day before non-stop and knowing she didn't have the strength nor energy to be able to defend herself…and…and, this morning she'd said…-"

Takeru shook his head, unable to speak those words or anything else for that matter. Yuna patted him on the shoulder "It's alright, you can't blame yourself, you didn't know. And besides, I have my best doctors working on her, she'll be just fine."

Takeru looked up at her "Thank you Yuna, I appreciate your help." Yuna nodded "No prob, after all she is my best friend." Takeru smile, hope restored "So you really think she'll make it?" Yuna nodded but honestly wasn't so sure, Flammera looked so pale and had lost so much blood…

Yuna and Takeru jumped as a nurse walked out of the infirmary and over to them. Takeru stood up "Well?" The nurse smiled "She's just fine, but she will need a lot of time to recover, so it'll be strictly bed rest for her for about a week at least." Yuna sighed a breath of relief "Thank you very much, is she ok enough to go see?"

The nurse nodded and bowed "Yes, she's probably waking up as we-" The trio jumped as the doors of the infirmary were blown off their hinges by a large fireball "OI! What the hell is going on here, get your paws off me!" "Please miss, settle down we are doctors and only trying to help-" "Well where the hell am I, where is Takeru? He is sooooo dead!"

"Sounds like she's alright, I'm gonna go see her before she blows anything else up" Takeru smiled and raced off to the infirmary. Yuna sighed and shook her head "Guess I'll go see her too." she followed Takeru into the infirmary and stood against the singed door frame, watching as Flammera got Takeu into a headlock and started wailing on him

"What was that?! Your idea of a training session and who was that girl?! Someone you've been seeing?!" " Oi!No, I don't know what the hell happened or who that girl was. You think I'd actually send in someone that would try to kill you?! Do you have any idea how worried I was, I thought you were…were..." he paused, saying that he thought Flammera was dead was too hard for him to say.

Flammera hit him a couple more times before releasing him and sinnking back down on the bed, coughing. When she had quit coughing she looked over at him, all anger gone "Sorry Tak, I know better than that. It's just I got so worked up and-" she noticed Yuna standing in the doorway and Yuna smiled and waved" Morning miss blow my doors all to hell. I see you're feeling better." she walked over to Flammera's bed and the trio sat silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"Guess you're not a morning person, huh?" "Nope, Tak knows that all too well. Don't ya Tak?" "Yep, the singed fur is a tell-tale sign." they sat laughing a few minutes more and then Yuna cleared her throat" So Flammera, what really happened to you?"

Flammera thought for a moment "Well, I was asleep when I heard the alarm go off and so I go to check it out and next thing I know I'm being tackled to the ground by some girl. About thirteen judging from her height and voice. I didn't see her face but whoever she was she must've been trained by an elite assassin she had good skills and if I hadn't caught her off guard by using my fire she probably would have killed me. She ran off after I covered her in my fire shuriken and she stabbed me."

Takeru gritted his teeth "I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I left you defenseless and-" Flammera held up a paw "It's fine Takeru, you didn't know. I just we had more to go on to find out who she was..." Takeru shook his head "Sorry but not this time, your in no condition to go looking for assassins or anything else for that matter"

"But-" Yuna shook her head as well" Nope, you have to get better and going around trying to find a potential killer is not going to help." she turned to Takeru "When Manic gets back you and him can go and search the base and see if you can find anything that might help us find the would-be assassin. Flammera, you're to stay put until you are fully recovered. Doctor's and my orders."

Flammera scowled but nodded "Fine, but I want to know every detail about what you guys find." Takeru nodded "That's reasonable, we can do that." Yuna nodded and laughed as Flammera yawned "Guess we better let you get some rest, we'll let you know anything we find right away"

Flammera nodded sleepily "Damn it's been a long day…" she yawned again and settled into the bed, Takeru placed a kiss on her forehead "G'night love, sleep well and get better soon you hear?" she nodded as she fell asleep. Takeru followed Yuna outside the infirmary where some of the guards had set to work on getting the doors repaired and back into place.

"C'mon Tak, lets see if we can get a hold of Manic." she walked off to the communications wing of the castle, closely followed by Takeru who said to himself "I _will _find whoever did this to her, they won't get away with this if I can help it".

End Chapter 3.

Fairy Mi: (asleep in chair from eating so many rice balls)

Michiru:(fuming) "Stupid Fairy, now I have to make more rice balls to replace the ones you ate!" (stares daggers at Fairy Mi)

Fairy Mi: (still asleep)

Michiru : . "OI FAIRY WAKE UP!" (flips chair over)

Fairy Mi: O.O"Ack!" (tumbles to floor) "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Michiru: "You ate _all _my rice balls and my friends are coming over in less than an hour!"

Fairy Mi: (stands up dusting off dress) "And your point is?"

Michiru: "So YOU are going to make some more before my friends get here." (points to kitchen)

Fairy Mi: (scowls and walks off to kitchen muttering curses under her breath)

Michiru: (walks off to start chapter 4)


	4. Chapter 4 Shalem's Past Revealed

Michiru: (setting out tray of rice balls for the party)"Nice job Fairy Mi, just in time for game night!"

Fairy Mi:(covered in rice) -- "I hate you…"

Miciru: "I know, but you can only blame yourself, after all you're the one who ate all the rice balls in the first place."

Fairy Mi: "…whatever, enjoy your party!" (storms off and starts typing up chapter 4)

Michiru: (shrugs and goes off to make more snacks for party)

Chapter 4 Shalem's Past Revealed

Ben walked up to Shalem's door and knocked lightly "Can I come in?" Shalem hastily wiped the tears from her eyes "Sure…"

Ben slowly pushed open the door and crossed the room and sat in the chair of Shalem's desk. Shalem looked over at him "So, whatda want?" Ben closed his eyes and opened them again "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, it just spilt out…I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, can you forgive me?"

Shalem smiled, happy for the apology, especially since apologies from Ben were rare "Yeah, I understand. I deserved yelling at, I disobeyed orders and got injured pretty badly because of it. I'll remember that next time." She hugged him and he sat surprised for a moment before hugging her back "So whadya say we go get some dinner, then I have something I wanna talk to you about."

Shalem nodded, wondering what he had planned but not daring to ask, last time she had asked he told her to forget and she lost the privilege of finding out what he had to show her. Ben laughed at the puzzled look on her face and stood up, turning to leave the room.

He glanced over his shoulder to look at her "Are you coming or not?" "Oh, yep!"she hopped out of bed and followed as he walked outside and into town"Oi, wait up!" "Well then hurry up!" she raced ahead of him "Can we go to that place I like so much? What was it called again?"

"You've been going to the same place for three years and you don't even know its name?" she shrugged "I don't pay attention to the name s'long as it has good food, I could care less!" He laughed and jogged to catch up to her "Yeah, we can go and it's called The Kiketsune Inn for future reference"

Shalem smiled "Kay, I got it." The pair stopped at a run down building and walked in to the hearty "Welcome!"s and "Hey!"s of the regulars and plopped down at the bar. The bartender came out of the back room and smiled at them "What can I get you two?" Shalem looked over at Ben who nodded and said "Two of the house specials please!"

The bartender nodded and called to the chef "Oi, Ryan I need two bowls of our specialty!" Ryan nodded "Got it, it'll be ready in a few minutes" The bartender turned back to Ben "You're not drinking tonight Master Cordeta?"

"No, not tonight there's a meeting later on and I told you , you don't have to address me like that, you can just call me Ben" " I know, but it feels better using your official title, after all you are the town hero" Shalem snorted" More like the town trouble maker. "Ben turned to her "You have no room to talk missy, you cause more trouble than I do."

Shalem laughed "So?" Ben rolled his eyes and propped his elbow on the table and resting his head on his paw as Ryan came out and set two bowls of steaming crab ragoon in front of Ben and Shalem along with some sweet and sour sauce "Eat up, oh and tonight it's on the house" he turned and walked back into the kitchens before Ben could object.

The bartender laughed "I'm surprised, you should be use to this by now Ben. You know as well as I do that at least twice a month he covers your bill." "Yeah, but why Tina? I've never figured that out" Tina shrugged "Guess he feels like he owes you for saving his kid that one time…" Ben shrugged himself and looked over at Shalem who had already eaten her bowl of crab ragoon and was staring at Ben's enviously.

Ben ate a few and then nudged the bowl in front of her "Here, you eat the rest I'm not hungry." Shalem blinked at him, thinking to herself "_This is unusual, Ben loves crab ragoon and would usually fight me over it when I looked at his bowl like that. I wonder what's bugging him…_" Ben looked over at her "Are you going to eat it or not?"

Shalem nodded and snatched up the bowl as Ben rolled his eyes again "Actually Tina I think I will have a drink. A glass of that peach wine and can you throw in a slice of your Kailua cake to go?" Tina nodded and went to the back to get his order as Shalem finished off the crab ragoon" "Thanks Ben, that was delicious!" Ben nodded and dug out his wallet, taking out the money for his order as Tina came back with a styrofoam cup and a paper bag, setting it on the bar.

"Here you go, that'll be fre-" Ben shook his head "I'll pay for it, I get too many free things from here" he set the money on the counter, picked up the cup and bag and walked off out of the inn, calling over his shoulder" "Oi, Shalem let's go!" Shalem slide out of her chair and looked back at Tina who looked a little confused herself.

"Master Cordeta sure is in a foul mood, I wonder what's bugging him..." Shalem shrugged, trying no to look guilty and ran off to follow Ben who was waiting impatiently outside. "Sorry Ben. So where are we going now?" Ben hesitated and thought to himself, "_Is she ready to hear the truth about her past? I guess now's a good as time as any, 'cause if our enemies are as powerful as I think they are I might not get another chance to tell her…_"

Shalem poked him to bring him out of his thoughts "Well?" Ben sighed "C'mon, follow me."

He walked off heading towards the woods and Shalem followed thinking "_The woods? I wonder if we are going to those ruins we use to train at…and what is he in such a bad mood about? I know he usually is grumpy but this isn't like him_…"she hurried after him and they stayed silent for the entire trip ,which took about two hours until, just as Shalem had thought they reached those familiar ruins.

Ben looked around and sat down on a piece of the once stair case and gestured for Shalem to join him. She hopped over and plopped herself down on the ground next to him, silent as she noticed the serious look on his face. Ben sat for a moment before speaking "I told you earlier I had something to tell you…it's very important so listen up."

Shalem nodded and watched him attentively as he cleared his throat and began to speak again "Where to start…hmmmm…you see these ruins?" he indicated the ruins around them and she nodded"Yeah, they're of some old castle that was destroyed eleven years ago right? "

Ben nodded "Yes, that's correct but now you need to know the truth about them." Shalem looked puzzled and looked around"These musty old ruins? What have they got to do with anything?" "A lot actually, they play a major role in your past."

Shalem's eyes widened "My past? But you said that the people who lived here before it was destroyed were royalty and everyone in the ruins were killed. How does this have anything to do with me?" "Well, not everyone died that day, one person happened to be out of the castle that day…that person…was you."

Shalem shook her head in disbelief "No way, are you serious?" Ben nodded and Shalem knew he wasn't joking around. "I hadn't told you before because I didn't think you were ready to hear it. I wanted to tell you before we went on the mission…it might be my last chance to let you know, if our opponents are as powerful as I think they are."

Shalem sat silently, thoughts racing as Ben continued "Your identity was hidden and few people know it, for your protection. So that the people who destroyed this place wouldn't come back to finish what they had started…I'm sorry I kept it from you but I didn't want to see you get hurt or killed because of that and I didn't want the whole village to find out and make life awkward for you."

Shalem nodded, still shocked "I understand…thanks for telling me now. Just... one thing." "Yeah?" "If it was eleven years ago you would've been just a kid right? How did you know all of this?"

Ben laughed a little "My grandfather…he witnessed the whole thing and the day he met you he knew who you were but he only told me. A few of the other villagers know but my grandfather made them swear to keep quiet about it and gave me the job of telling you when I felt that you were ready."

Shalem looked back towards town and shook her head "Well, that does explain a lot…" Ben smiled faintly and looked back towards the town also "You remember that whip I trained you to use?" Shalem looked over at him "Yes, what about it?"

Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a coiled up whip and handed it to her. "A late birthday present. This belonged to your family and is now yours. Use it well and remember everything I taught you." Shalem took the whip and uncoiled it, looking at the crest on the handle it was a single symbol with a gryphon in the back ground. "Wow Ben…this is the best thing anyone has ever given to me." She hugged him before walking off, back towards town.

Ben sat a few moments, before taking a different path, towards the village council hall. He looked down at his watch and swore under his breath "Damn, I'm late…again. Grandpa's not gonna pleased, this makes the third time this week. I hope he's in a good mood today." He raced off towards town as a pair of brown eyes faded into the shadows and a dark figure climbed silently onto a hover board and rode off and out of sight.

End Chapter 4.

Michiru:(too busy playing video games with his friends to notice that the chapter has ended)

Fairy Mi:(sighs) "Guess I have to pick up the slack…(turns to readers) Thanks for following the story, if you have made it this far. We hope that you have enjoyed it, however I am sorry to say that the fifth chapter is still in progress and will need some time before it is ready to be put up. Please leave reviews and be patient as we work on the next chapter, you will be rewarded with Tina's famous bar food(which is amazingly good for being bar food) and of course cookies!"

Tina:(nods and bows)"Thank you Fairy Mi that was sweet of you to say." (tosses her a piece of toffee)

Fairy Mi:(chibi fan girl heart eyes and scream) "TOFFEE!!!!!" (snatches it and flies off with it giggling)

Tina: o.o…..(inches a few steps out of the room and breaks off into a run) "You people are CRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYY!!!!" (runs away screaming)

Michiru:(looks around, shrugs and goes back to playing video games.)


	5. Chapter 5 Council Meeting

Tia:(sitting in corner, rocking back and forth)sssscccccaaaarrrrrryyyy…must never bother Michiru when he's playing video games…

Fairy Mi: Geez Michiru, you didn't have to be so cruel! Poor Tia(pats her on head)

Michiru:shrugs I don't like to be bothered when I'm in the middle of a boss fight, that's all. Speaking of cruel, you are killing any readers by keeping them waiting so long for the next chapter…

Fairy Mi: Quiet you! I've been busy and it's really hard writing worthy chapters…(sighs)Try it sometime, Mr. do nothing but sit on my arse and play video games, contributing in no way to the story!(hits him repeatedly with rolled up newspaper)

Michiru: Oi, knock it off you stupid fairy!(tackles her and starts fight cloud)

Tia: EEEEEPPPP!!!(runs from fight cloud)

Flammera:(walks in) That's enough you two!(torches them)Get on with the damn story already!(turns to readers) Deepest apologies for making you wait so long, we hope you enjoy.(walks off glaring at Fairy Mi)

Fairy Mi:(glares at Michiru)I hate you…

Michiru: Just get on with the story…

Chapter 5 Council Meeting.

Ben rushed into the meeting hall, drenched from the rain pouring outside and quickly made his way down the hall "Sounds like the meeting hasn't ended yet…good. I guess they haven't made a decision about our next plan yet.."

He winced as he saw a familiar elder tiger walking towards him with a look of severe annoyance on his face "Your late, _again. _You better hurry up and get in there, the others are getting impatient and they were about to continue on without you."

"Sorry grandpa, I had something to attend to first and I lost track of time"

"It's fine, just get your arse in there" he gave Ben a nudge and led him into the council room, where the town members were chatting. Upon the pairs entrance, everyone immediately fell silent. Ben and the elder tiger sat down in their seats while a younger wolf stood and cleared his throat "Now then, since everyone is here now we may begin. Charles, if you would."

The elder tiger stood, clearing his throat " Thank you Derik. Let's see, where to begin? Ah yes, I have gotten word that the village wants to discuss the attacks two years ago and have come to a decision concerning this matter. Is this true?"

Everyone nodded and Derik stood again " The village asked me to speak for all of us, if I may?" "You may, please continue" "Yes, well it has been two years since the attack and we all still believe that the Artic Kingdom and that base some 60 miles away where involved and quite possibly led the attack. The evidence against them is enough and the village as a whole, believe that retribution is owed."

Charles sighed and sat down, running a paw through his hair "Alright, so what sort of 'retribution' does everyone suggest?"

Derik paused, looking away from Charles' and Ben's piercing eyes "Well, we have made the decision of….returning the attack. They deserve to suffer the same pain as this town has suffered for two years."

Charles sat silent in shock and Ben stood, slamming a fist on the table causing everyone to jump. "No way, revenge is not the solution!" He stared angrily at everyone " Now, I know the pain this village has gone through but we cannot reduce ourselves to that pathetic level! Grandfather, we cannot allow this!" "Yes, I know. I never even thought of letting this happen, but calm down your starting an uproar"

The other villagers began shouting angrily, and then Derik spoke again after calming everyone down "Well, then Ben what do you suggest? We cannot allow them to get away with their crime and unless you can come up with a better decision we will go on with our plan."

Ben nodded "Fine. I, myself do not think we have enough evidence to prove that the Arctic Kingdom and that base had anything to do with the attack. I suggest we send a small group to infiltrate both places and gather more information, before doing anything else."

Everyone whispered amongst each other and Charles stood up next to Ben " I agree with this plan. This way we do nothing foolish and regretful. Now, does everyone agree on this plan?" Everyone nodded in agreement and one called out "But who is to be in this group and how many people should we send?" Charles looked at Ben and then back at the villagers "Well, I think just two people will do and as for who…I believe that Ben and Shalem have the most ability and skill to take care of the matter. That is, if Ben doesn't mind taking the job and everyone agrees to this?"

Everyone loudly and happily agreed and Ben nodded in agreement "Alright, I'll take the job grandfather. I won't let you down". Charles smiled "Alright, this meeting is adjourned. We will meet at the village gates tomorrow morning to see them off" he then turned, gesturing for Ben to follow him and walked out as the other villagers packed everything up and were leaving themselves.

Once outside, where night had fallen and the rain had stopped Charles sat down on a bench and Ben sat next to him "So, tomorrow Shalem and I leave?" "Yes, are you sure she will be willing to take the job as well?" "Of course, she's always up to missions with me. I swear that girl has too much fun with the missions." Charles laughed "Well, she is still young and most of the missions she has been on were easy and gentle on the mind. Unlike many of your missions huh?" "…yeah. I don't think she could handle those sorts of missions…"

"Mmhmm, I heard about her incident the other day. She got quite the scare right?" "Yep, she never listens to me about those kinds of things…maybe she's learned her lesson now." " Well I'm sure the both of you will be fine. By the way, I'm really proud of you, good job back there. You really lead them well and persuaded them from taking drastic measures" Charles clapped Ben on the back and smiled "but if your late again I'll have to give you extra training hours…"

Ben stared for a moment before laughing and Charles joined in, laughing for a while then Ben stood up "Well grandpa, I guess I'd best be going. I have to pack for the trip and all." "Alright, be sure to get some sleep too, cause you'll need the energy. Don't forget, we meet at the gates at dawn." "I won't. See ya!" Ben ran off toward his house while Charles sighed, looking up at the sky before heading to his own home, hoping for the best on the mission.

End Chapter 5.

Fairy Mi: ow, too much typing(sticks hands in bucket of ice)ahhhhhhhhhh…

Michiru: Geez your pathetically wimpy. Serves you right for taking such a long break from writing the story.

Fairy Mi: Quiet you or you'll type up the next chapter!glares Besides I'm not wimpy that was an incredibly long chapter!

Michiru: Whatever(walks away)

Fairy Mi: Your cruel Michiru! Hey Tina, can I ask you a favor?

Tina: Hmm? Yes Fairy Mi, by the way thanks for taking care of Michiru for me!

Fairy Mi: No prob! Now, to return that favor you can type up the next few chapters right?

Tia: Well. I-I..

Fairy Mi: Please?(gives teary puppy eyes)

Tia: Awww, don't cry! Of course I'll return the favor! I'll get on it right away!(zips off to computer and starts typing)

Fairy Mi: Well, that's the end of chapter 5, thanks for reading and don't forget to leave reviews please! Reviews help to make the story better and also inspire the staff. Anyways have a nice day and we will get the next chapter up asap!

Michiru: If a certain fairy doesn't get distracted and lazy again…

Fairy Mi: Shut up Michiru, you get no pay this week and you get extra chores!

Michiru: Damn…(shuffles away muttering to himself)

Fairy Mi: Bye!!!!(flies off)


	6. Chapter 6 Signal Flare

Tia:(typing furiously at computer)….

Fairy Mi: Hey Tia, is the new chapter ready yet?

Tia:(glares daggers at Fairy Mi) Almost Miss Slave master, patience is a virtue!!!!

Fairy Mi: Well excuse me but it's been(pauses to count)at least two or three months since our last installment..

Michiru: Well, you haven't been much of a muse to help her write it…

Fairy Mi: Quiet you, nobody asked your opinion!(tosses book at him)

Michiru: (dodges easily) Well anyways, the readers await.

Tia: YES, I FINALLY FINISHED!!!(runs circles around room waving the chapter like a banner)

Fairy Mi: All right, that's enough. On with the chapter!

Chapter 6 Signal Flare

Yuna pushed open a heavy oak door labeled "Communications room" and hurried in followed by an annoyed Takeru. She then led him over to a large computer and immediately punching in the familiar codes and orders to call Manic.

Takeru waited impatiently nearby, thinking to himself " _Who in the hell would try to kill her? I hope this doesn't take long…the sooner we put that criminal in their place the better_." He jumped as the screen let out white noise and gave Yuna an annoyed glare.

"Oh shut up, I'm working on it…this should do it" she hit a series of buttons and twiddled some dials, as the picture cleared and they could hear the familiar whir of a hover board "Manic? You there?"

Manic cursed a little, having almost fallen off the hover board in surprise " Damn, you scared the hell out of me Yuna… so what's up did something happen while I was gone? Concern crossed his face as panic rose in him, fearing something had happened to his beloved.

"Keep your quills on, I'm fine. However, a certain fire fox is in the infirmary."

"What?! What the hell happened for her to end up in the infirmary?"

Takeru stepped closer to the screen "The base was attacked, one person broke through security and engaged Flammera in a fight, unfortunately I was in the garage at the time and heard nothing. When I came back upstairs, I found Flammera in a pool of her own blood and a kunai lodged in her stomach.. She almost died and no we didn't catch the would-be assassin."

Manic sighed "Great, more problems…Did you guys get any information on the attacker?"

Yuna nodded "Flammera said that she was about thirteen judging from her height and voice. She didn't see her face but whoever she was she must've been trained by an elite assassin she had good skills and if Flammera hadn't caught her off guard by using her fire she probably would have been killed . She ran off after Flammera covered her in her fire shuriken and she stabbed her."

Manic nodded and a small smile crept onto his face " I think I know who we're dealing with, this may also have something to do with the case I'm working on now. Sit tight and I'll be there in a flash, then we can go search the base for any evidence that might clear things up." he speed up and ended the transmission.

Takeru sighed in relief, glad that things might get solved sooner than expected and Yuna smiled in relief" C'mon we'll wait in the throne room till he gets here."

"Alright, thanks Yuna" he hurried out of the room and towards the throne room. Yuna rolled her eyes and ran after him, hopeful that for once, she wouldn't be left out in Manic's mission.

A few minutes later…

Manic jumped down off his hover board and practically ran inside careful not to drop the load of papers in his paw, hopeful that the two cases could be solved in one sweep.

Takeru and Yuna sat at a long table as Manic dashed in carrying a large bundle of papers and dropping them on the table as he sat down next to Yuna, kissing her warmly.

Yuna blushed and retuned the kiss "Welcome back love. Now let's get down to business shall we?"

Manic nodded and took out a couple of papers from the bundle, clearing his throat " This is what I've collected in the past few days and if I'm correct it has a connection to what happened to Flammera" he pulled out a picture and a map from the pile and smoothed them out on the table.

Yuna looked over them, confusion growing "I've never heard of such a place and I've never seen anyone in that picture…" Takeru nodded in agreement "Nor have I…."

Manic smiled "Well, not many have heard of the town Issora and those who have are pretty old…your father might know of it. Anyways, the reason it's little known is because it was destroyed and forgotten several years ago, at least that's what people thought…It was a small, secret kingdom, known mostly for it's alchemists and assassins. The most famous of them was Ben Cordeta."

Manic pointed to the white tiger in the picture "He's skilled at both practices and very dangerous. To make a long story short the small kingdom was attacked eleven years ago, the whole royal family slaughtered and the town completely wiped out. However, I found that the town had been rebuilt and apparently an new government made up of a council has been adopted. The town is especially bitter to outsiders and the towns people are always whispering about getting "revenge" on their attackers, thought they never mention who. Now, there's a young girl who is apprentice to this Ben, her name is Shalem Kanestia." he pointed to the snow leopard in the picture " I think that this is our suspect, she matches Flammera's description and skill level."

Takeru nodded, convinced "Well, let's get this wrapped up shall we?" he stood and started to head out the door.

Yuna stood as well to follow but was stopped by Manic "Not so fast, you stay here till we get back"

Yuna glared at Manic furious and hopes crushed "No way, I always get left behind and I am fully capable of taking care of myself! I have every right to be a part of this mission and I'm not going to sit back and wait on your return!"

Manic sighed "That's not what I'm implying Yuna, it's not that I don't want you to go or I doubt your abilities. I think it'd be best if you stayed and watched over Flammera, someone needs to be here just in case anything happens."

Yuna pouted but couldn't argue with him, after all he was right in a way "Fine, I'll stay but you two better not take long."

Manic nodded and kissed her warmly "It's a promise. Now should anything happen you know how to contact us and if we don't answer contact Michiru, he should be nearby on his airship according to his last message."

Yuna nodded, plopping into her throne as Takeru and Manic rushed out the door and headed off to the base "_You better keep your promise Manic or you'll wish you had never been born…"_

End Chapter 6

Tia: (passed out from too much excitement)

Fairy Mi: Guess I'll have to write the next chapter huh?(sighs and sets to work)

Michiru: (lounging lazily on couch) Hope you enjoyed Tia's sucky chapter, please review! (goes back to sleep)


	7. Chapter 7 Hell Unleashed?

Michiru: (still asleep on couch)

Fairy Mi: (typing up last of chapter) Good for nothing, lazy wolf (throws a water balloon on Michiru).

Michiru: (jerks awake) What the hell was that for?!

Fairy Mi: For being lazy, now get up and do something productive for the chapter! Even Tia's not as lazy as you!(points to Tia who is cleaning up the room).

Tia: (smiles and waves at Michiru).

Michiru: (glares daggers at both of them) And why the hell should I do that?

Fairy Mi: (yells and starts fight cloud with Michiru).

Tia: (sighs) Not again….try to enjoy the story, if you can please…(leaves room).

Chapter 7 Hell Unleashed?

Ben stood along with a sleepy Shalem before the entire village, receiving compliments and words of encouragement before they took on the mission. He smiled as his grandfather stepped forward and bowed as Charles began to speak "Well kidos, it's time for you to start your mission, may it go well and may you both return safely to us. Don't let us down." Shalem and Ben stood at attention and saluted the village, calling aloud the old promise creed of old

"We, citizens and protectors of Issora, swear to carry out our mission and if failing to do so, will not betray this village. If threatened with death upon capture for information, we will die a noble and honorable death in order to continue our duty in the protection of our home. We who march into danger do swear this! For Issora!"

"For Issora!" cried the village as Ben and Shalem bowed deeply once again and turned, walking with dignity out the gates, without glancing back, though both wanted to sorely but doing so was against the ruled and could lead to punishment upon their return.

Charles held back his tears as he watched his only family walk out of the village but was overcome with pride for the both of them "_Good luck kidos, come home to me safe and sound…you have both grown so much…and Ben, you remind me of myself at your age I am so proud._"

Meanwhile, back in the Arctic Kingdom close to the base…

Takeru pulled into the garage and hopped out of the car, looking around for any signs that could help.

Manic stepped smoothly out after Tak "Nice car, I might have you make me one."

"It'll cost you, I'm not an expert at making cars and Flammera taught me how to do most of it in exchange for sword lessons"

The two laughed for a minute then became serious as they continued their search.

After a few minutes of inspection, Takeru called Manic over to the security room "I think I've found something. The surveillance camera caught a little bit of the incident."

Manic walked over and sat in the spare chair next to Takeru "Well, let's watch." he pressed the play button and the two watched in silence a few pieces of the break in and in horror at the fight and Flammera's slow dissent into unconsciousness.

"Damn…that girl is dangerous." whispered Takeru, Manic nodded in agreement "Well now that we know for sure that the stories do match up, I guess we can head back to Yuna's and decide how to settle things between us and that village.

Takeru nodded and jumped up from the seat, pressing a long series of codes into the computer, enabling the highest security possible on the base "We best get going, we've got about four minutes to get outside before the whole place is locked down.

Manic nodded and jumped up, following Takeru to the garage "Mind if I drive this time? I'd like to see how well the thing runs."

Takeru smiled "Sure, but you break it you buy it." he hopped into the passengers seat as Manic took the driver's "Let's see what you've got", he fired up the engine and speed off out of the garage just as the door slammed shut.

Both stopped smiling and the car jerked to a halt as they looked at the scene before them "What in the hell do we have here?" They were completely surrounded by some too familiar robots "Ah shit, a battle just as we were getting ahead. As if we need _him_ causing us more problems…" Manic said gritting his teeth. Takeru smiled a little, seeing an opportunity to vent some of his anger and frustration "Well nothing like a good ass kicking to liven up the day right?"

Manic shook his head "If you say so sparky pants, lets get this over with quick."

"You got it spike head!" The pair barreled out of the car, immediately launching attacks on any 'bot that came within range.

Meanwhile back at Yuna's castle…

Flammera sat up, still groggy from the pain medicine and desperately wanting a good glass of her favorite drink…bourbon. She quietly eased herself out of bed and snuck quietly out of the room and down the hall to the kitchens. "Now, where has she hidden it this time?" Flammera rummaged through the cabinets and jumped when she heard a soft voice behind her "What are you doing?"

Yuna stepped out of the shadows, arms folded and a cross expression on her face "Your supposed to be resting" "Geez ,Yuna you nearly gave me a heart attack…"she pushed aside a stack of bowls and smiled "There we are, you don't hide things that well do you?" she pulled down the bottle of bourbon and sat down at the table, pouring some into a glass.

Yuna sighed "I should have guessed that'd be the only thing you'd be out of bed for." she laughed and fixed herself a glass of milk " So how are you feeling?"

Flammera set down the glass, smiling softly " Groggy as hell from the medicine but I'm alright otherwise." the pair giggled for a bit and then as the laughter died down they could clearly hear soft taps on the roof and hushed whispering.

"Hey Yuna, is there anybody who would be up there this time of day?"

"Not that I know of…could it be?"

Flammera drained the last of the bourbon in her glass and jumped up "Well I'd rather not risk finding out who it is later. You coming or not"

Yuna hesitated "Your in no condi-"

"Don't give me that crap, we're just going to see who it is and if need be we can lay a trap for them. No harm or danger there right?"

Yuna sighed, shaking her head "Fine, but if things get too dangerous you have to promise me that you'll get out of there quick."

Flammera smiled "It's a promise, now lets go." she raced off to the roof's secret entrance and Yuna followed quickly behind.

A few minutes later….

Yuna and Flammera sat peeking out at the roof, seeing the pair from the picture and letting out silent gasps.

Yuna whispered "This isn't good, what the hell are they doing here and how did they sneak in unnoticed?"

"Apparently your guards need some better training and I assume they just tracked this place down…I've got just the thing to stop them in their tracks." she pulled out a square box, almost invisible unless you looked closely.

"What is that? You sure it'll work on them?"

"You'll see and of course it'll work! They won't know what hit them." Flammera carefully set the box on the step in front of them and motioned for Yuna to back down the stairs a bit, then left the tile entrance open just enough to catch the eye but not to cause suspicion. "That should do it, now let's hurry back down and hide before they find it…"

The pair stole silently and quickly down the stairs hiding in a nook near the entrance and watched for Shalem and Ben to fall into the trap.

On the other side…

Ben looked around, keen eyes searching for guards and traps, sighing a breath of relief when finding nothing. "All right Shalem, let's go just remember to keep silent ok?"

Shalem nodded and pointed to what appeared to be light from a secret entrance "We should be able to get in through there right?"

Ben nodded "I'll go first, stay close and be prepared." he walked slowly to the entrance and lifted up the tile, looking about and them motioning the all clear.

Shalem nodded and joined him then the two stepped down onto the first step, where they where imprisoned in a huge cage and immediately received and electrical jolts, knocking both felines out cold.

Flammera and Yuna came out of their hiding place, smiling.

"Told you it would work, me and Tak spent months on this one until it was perfect."

"Well what happens when they wake up? Can't that Ben use his alchemy to escape?"

"That's the beauty of it, not only does it immediately knock the enemy out but as long as they are in there, their powers are completely disabled and any attempt to escape on brute force alone will receive them an increasingly harsh shock."

"Sweet, that is another nifty invention. Wish you tow had come up with it sooner though.."

"Don't we all? Now, let's get these guys downstairs for questioning when they wake up."

Yuna nodded and whistled, signaling for the guards who hurried up the private entrance and followed Yuna's strict orders to put the 'prisoners' in the questioning wing and to keep close guard on them. "Let me know when they wake up and don't be slack on security, both are very dangerous and will stop at nothing to slaughter everyone in this castle."

The guards bowed deeply "Yes your majesty!" then hurried off to carry out Yuna's orders.

"Well what now?"

"I guess we tell the boys we have finished half the job for them" Yuna said with a smile "_Ha, now who has the upper hand in this case? I'll have to rub this all in Manic's face when he gets here."_

The girls headed back to the kitchens for a celebratory drink and sent a message to Takeru and Manic of the news, they also sent one to Michiru explaining the situation.

Michiru sighed replying to the message "I'll help however I can, I should be there soon." He set a course to Yuna's, putting the airship on autopilot. "_Usually, this wouldn't be worth my time but I'm a little worried about them…plus that villages name….It rings a bell but I can't put my finger on it…could it have something to do with my past?"_

End Chapter 7

Fairy Mi: Longest chapter in the whole story I think….lots going on too…

Tia: I think you did fabulous on it!(hugs her tightly)

Fairy Mi: (suffocating) All right I get it, now let go before you kill me!

Tia: (lets her go) sorry, I'm just excited that some inspiration has returned to you! Two whole chapters in one night! That's awesome!!!

Michiru: For once I have to agree, this is a record for you.

Fairy Mi: (bows) Thank you all very much, I put a lot of work into this so…

Michiru: Reviews are appreciated and help the story along, so please take a short minute out of your time to leave one if you don't mind(holds up sign: "WILL REWARD WITH COOKIES AND MORE CHAPTERS!!!!)


	8. Chapter 8 A Memory Regained

-1

Fairy Mi:(sighs) Have you seen Tina?

Michiru: Not since last chap., why?

Fairy Mi: …..she disappeared and I dunno where she went

Michiru: (picks up note off floor and reads it) Oh, she's been stolen.

Fairy Mi: WHAT?!(snatches note away)

Note: If you want your barkeep back, pay us 100K at the docks 7p.m. sharp

Fairy Mi: O.o the note spoke!!!!!!

Note: Did not!bursts into flame

Flammera: No more evil note!

Fairy Mi:…..okay, onward with the story?

Flammera: Onward!!!!!

Chapter 8 A Memory Regained

The base looked like a battlefield, covered with busted up 'bots and burnt patches from Tak's lightning and Manic's chaos power. In the middle of the site stood two guys, surrounded by 'bots and both panting, low on energy.

Takeru stood concentrating on his final attack as 'bots slowly advanced on him. Manic destroyed a few of them as they got too close and gave an annoyed look to his friend "Any day now Tak! Hurry the hell up…"

Takeru's eyes snapped open and he whispered "Storms wrath" he then slammed his foot into the ground and lightning shot up in a circle around each 'bot, sending so much electricity into them that they short circuited and fell apart as Tak fell to a knee, drained.

Manic smiled and helped him up "Nice work, that attack sure has become useful"

"Yeah, too bad using it at that level drains so much energy from me." They paused as they heard a beep come from Manic's watch, indicating a message.

Takeru pushed a button on the watch and it played back the message from Yuna "We just caught that Ben and Shalem, they tried to sneak into the castle but we caught them and they are in the interrogation wing. We'll wait for you guys to get back before we start the questioning, so hurry back already ok?"

Manic shook his head "She's never gonna let me live this down is she?"

"Nope, well let's not keep them waiting or we may risk their anger." They both shivered as they remembered how the girls where when they got angry and then climbed back into the car, racing back to Yuna's castle.

Meanwhile in the interrogation wing…

Shalem opened her eyes, carefully looking around as she sat up rubbing her head "ow….what the hell happened?" she nearly jumped out of her fur when a deep voice answered her "You have trespassed onto royal grounds and are awaiting the decision of Queen Yuna. You are being held in a cell which cancels magic and powers and all of your weapons have been confiscated, so do not try anything or face further consequences."

Shalem glared angrily at the guard and stood "Who the hell do you people think you are, release me at once or I'll-" she drew back from the wall as she received a painful shock, she glared around her cell, realizing that Ben was sitting in the corner quietly and also glaring at the guard " Best to just sit and wait kid, that shock gets worse the more you try to get out…"

"But, what are we going to do? We have to do something! Can't you get us out of here?"

Ben shook his head "I've already tried and it's like the guard says, no magic no powers and no weapons." Shalem sat sulkily beside him and leaned to whisper in his ear " I don't want to die Ben and you know the code of our village…" Ben sighed angrily " I know, but don't worry. We are not going to die today, but we have to be patient ok?" Shalem nodded and sat silently watching the door at the top of a set of stairs, hopping they could get out of their prison quickly.

Meanwhile in the kitchens…

Flammera drained another glass filled with bourbon and propped her feet on the table "Where the hell are they? They should have been here ages ago…."

Yuna sighed and said for what felt like the millionth time "They'll be back soon and we can get a everything cleared up so calm down and quit drinking you've had enough!" she snatched the bottle away from Flammera as she was trying to pour another glass

"Awwwww, joy killer…."she pouted and watched the door while Yuna rolled her eyes and rested her head on a paw _"They are rather late, I hope nothing happened to them…."_

They both smiled as the kitchen doors swung open and the boys walked in, smiling themselves and sitting at the table exhausted.

Flammera gave Takeru a warm hug " So where've you been and why the hell do you look so drained?"

Yuna gave her Manic a hug also and drew back covered in oil "Same question Manniku and what's with the oil?"

Both guys sighed and explained their story, when they where done Flammera slammed a fiery hole into the table "Damnit, that guy always has to do something to piss me off" Takeru stopped her from slamming another hole into the table "Settle down, we took care of it and I'm sure he won't try anything again anytime soon."

Yuna nodded in agreement "Yeah, Robotnick never did try more than one attack close together and besides we have more pressing matters at the moment."

Manic sighed "Yeah so what are we going to do with Ben and Shalem?"

Flammera, still fuming muttered " I say we teach them a lesson on who they're dealing with."

Takeru shook his head "Now calm down Flammera, I know how you feel and I'd love to do the same but we have to be reasonable about this…."

Yuna stood up and started pacing "Well the guards notified me earlier that they woke up a short while ago but Michiru isn't here yet, so maybe we should wait on him before we start questioning?"

Manic bristled a bit "Why? There's more than enough people here to handle this…"

Yuna sighed, "Just a feeling dear, calm down and stop being jealously paranoid. You know I love you and you alone." she gave him a kiss to remind him and he calmed down "Alright fine, we'll wait."

At that moment Michiru walked into the room and bowed to Yuna "You needed my

assistance?" he stood back straight and smiled a little, sensing the tenseness in the room.

Yuna nodded "Yeah, you got the message I see. Well now that were all here, lets get this over with asap, I'm tired of waiting." she led the group out of the kitchens and to the interrogation wing.

A guard opened up the door as Yuna came close, bowing low and saying "Good evening your Highness and her guests, do you need any others to accompany you while you interrogate those riffraff?"

"No that won't be necessary, just have those who are already here stay close and on guard until dismissed." she walked down the flight of stairs and flicked on the lights, telling the other guards to wait outside as everyone else filed in.

Ben and Shalem looked up and watched as they all filed in, remaining silent and studying their captors.

Ben's eyes widened as he say Michiru walk in and take a seat and he walked over as close as he could without getting shocked by the wall. Ben looked Michiru over and shook his head " Impossible, is that really you Michiru?"

Michiru looked confused and stood back up " How do you know my name?"

Yuna and the others looked just as confused " Have you guys met or something?"

Michiru shook his head " Not that I know of…now answer the question."

Ben looked hurt "You don't remember? How the hell could you forget? You're my best friend…how do you forget something like that Kenshin?!"

"….Kenshin?" Michiru closed his eyes as memories flashed before his eyes, and he slowly opened them, suddenly remembering his past and his old friend "Yuki…we have a lot to catch up on don't we?"

The group stood shocked and Flammera turned to Michiru "So you two have met before?"

Michiru nodded "Looks like the search for my past is over. I remember everything now. Hey Yuna, if they promise not to try anything funny can we let them out of the cell?"

Yuna hesitated but nodded "Sure, but we want to know everything that's going on, I'd like to settle this matter peacefully. Do you agree?"

Ben and a confused Shalem nodded and Takeru disabled the portable cell, keeping a sharp eye on the pair as they both sat down.

Michiru sighed, overwhelmed by the memories and then looked over at Ben who smiled "Glad you remembered, I was starting to think you wouldn't and I'd have to knock some sense into you."

"As if you could, damn so much has changed in three years…so why in the hell did your, what is she your friend? Try to kill Flammera?"

Ben laughed "Shalem replaced you a few years after you left to "travel the world". And you should know a little of our motives, although killing wasn't a part of it…yet."

"What you not able to handle your partner Yuki?"

Shalem glared at him "Shut up, I don't know you but I won't have you insulting Ben." she turned her glare on Ben "And why the hell have you never told me about this and why does he call you Yuki?"

Michiru and Ben smiled and Ben ruffled Shalem's fur " I didn't tell you because there was no need and Yuki is my assassin nickname."

Manic growled a little, interrupting "Not to be rude but can we get on with this?"

Ben sighed, becoming serious again and started his tale "Ok, about a year ago our village was attacked, almost completely destroyed and we had only a few clues as to who had committed this crime. It also linked another attack, about eleven years ago which destroyed our kingdom, along with all the royal family, save for one."

He pointed to Shalem "she's the only royalty left from the incident. Anyways, having no rulers we built up our own government and moved on, we didn't know Shalem was alive until three years ago, but only a few people knew this and we kept it a secret." "

After the recent attack we started research to bring justice to the criminals who so desperately tried to destroy our village, having destroyed our kingdom once before. We found that the 'bots and mechs that attacked us had the same insignia from both incidents, but we couldn't read the message on them. We searched for potential suspects and our investigation led us to this kingdom and that base." "

Shalem had been kidnapped that year ago, so she wanted revenge the most, which is why she tried to kill Flammera. Shalem is young and still hasn't completed training, therefore acting impulsively and without full information…We are truly sorry for our actions." he nudged Shalem in the side, indicating for her to apologize as well.

Shalem sighed but turned to Flammera "I'm sorry I tried to kill you without knowing if you were a suspect or not…I'm relieved that you lived and have recovered."

Flammera nodded and turned to Michiru "That solves that but doesn't explain how you two know each other…."

Michiru looked around the room then looked back at Ben "Another time, first we need to find out who the real suspect is. I know that it couldn't possibly have been Yuna's kingdom that attacked our village…did you bring that insignia with you by chance?"

Ben nodded "I did, however all of my stuff was confiscated. If I could have my knapsack, I know where I packed it away."

Yuna nodded and walked over to a cabinet, placing a paw on it and whispering something incoherent to the others. It clicked open and she ruffled through the items there pulling out a large knapsack and placing it on the table "Damn that's a heavy bag to carry around…"

Ben laughed "T'is an assassins' bag, what'd ya expect?" he riffled through it for a moment and pulled out a small thin piece of metal with a simple insignia surrounded by runes carved into it.

Michiru studied it "I've seen this somewhere else before….but where?"

Flammera's eyes narrowed and she let out a small growl, causing the whole group to look at her, confused.

Takeru placed a paw on her shoulder "What's the matter, you look livid."

Flammera calmed, speaking through clenched teeth " I know what it says and I've seen that insignia before…." she looked at Ben "The suspect your looking for is called Robotnick, he's an evil bastard who tries to take over the world by destroying kingdoms with 'bots and mechs….Also, I think I know why your village was attacked eleven years ago."

Ben nodded "Go on…"

"….About that time, I had escaped from his lab and I was running from him. Seeking safety and rest I stopped in a small village. I didn't stay long, just enough to rest and get something to eat. Then, the 'bots and mechs caught up to me and I fled before they could find me again…I didn't stop running until I ran into Yuna while being chased by some thugs from town. We became friends and I built the base to help her out on missions in return for saving my life."

Shalem asked meekly "But why where you running from this Robotnick and how do you know so much about him and another thing how can you use fire?"

Flammera avoided her eyes and said quietly "because, kid, I was made by Robotnick as a weapon and was given the power of fire, I was meant to help him in his motives but when I was awakened I didn't want to be a weapon, so I escaped and ran until he gave up the chase. He still tries to take me back on occasion but I still fight and he never succeeds."

Shalem and Ben sat silent for a moment before apologizing again for their past deeds.

Yuna shook her head and stood "There's no need to apologize, we understand. Now that things are cleared up, what are we going to do about it?"

Ben considered for a moment then looked around at everyone "Well, now that we know who attacked us, I think we should shut down this Robotnik guy for good."

The whole group cheered and decided that they could work out the plan later, Michiru was first to suggest food and everyone filed out to head to the kitchens to celebrate after returning all of Ben and Shalem's things to them and showing them the rooms they could stay in. They then threw a party just for the hell of it which lasted a good bit of the night , where afterwards everyone retired for bed, excited about finally giving Robotnik what he deserved.

End Chapter 8

Fairy Mi: (flying around room happily) YAY, that was a decent chapter!!!! Whooo!!!

Tina: A bit long though….

Fairy Mi: O.O(stops flying around room) Where the hell did you come from?! The note said you had been kidnapped.

Tina: No, I'd just been knocked out stuffed in a closet by some random fan…wait that would be considered kidnapping wouldn't it?

Fairy Mi:…yeah, how dense are you?

Tina: Baka, I'm not the dense one you are!(starts fight cloud)

Michiru: Geez, there's nothing but fighting in the interemissions now a days….Please review!!!! There has been insufficient reviews, causing inspiration to decline!

Tina and Fairy Mi: So Review Already!!!!! Take a moment out of your time to review, cause if you have time to read the story you have time to review!!!!


End file.
